Lecciónes de Surf
by Mister Walker
Summary: Viñeta. En el surf uno debe "sentir la ola" como dicen algunos, pero para una hija de Atenea de mente calculadora esto es difícil. Por suerte Percy le ayudara a entender. PERCABETH


**Esto fue más por un pedido. Para una amiga a la que le gusta la serie también XD**

* * *

****Annabeth volvió a caer al agua frustrada mientras Percy flotaba a su lado sobre una tabla.

—Volviste a tomarla de forma incorrecta— sacude la cabeza.

Esta asoma su cabeza sobre el agua, cansada y enojada.

—Pero si hice todo lo que el libro dice— protesta.

Hablaba de un libro sobre surf para principiantes, pero al parecer no lo conseguía… Percy tiene que voltear un poco el rostro para disimular el rubor en sus mejillas debido al ajustado traje de neopreno gris y negro que su novia llevaba encima, quiso darle un cumplido pero sabía que caería en oídos ya que estaba más que concentrada en lograr por lo menos montar una ola para el fin de la tarde. Sino tendría que admitir la derrotar ante Will Solace… y pagarle 20 dracmas.

Esa tarde todo el campamento había organizado una fiesta de surf en la playa justo en el día más caluroso del verano en el campamento.

—El surf no se trata de libros ni teorías— empieza a explicarle. —Es vivir el momento… sentirlo, volverte uno con la ola—

Annabeth frunce el ceño.

—Solo un hijo de Poseidón diría eso—

Percy se ríe y le ofrece una mano para volver a su tabla mientras otra ola desde el océano frente a Long Island se acerca.

—Recuerda lo que dije… sentir el momento—

Pero luego de ver a la rubia se aplastaba de nuevo contra la ola provoca que sacuda la cabeza incrédula.

—¡No lo entiendo!— hace un berrinche mientras asoma la cabeza de nuevo por el agua. —la punta de mi tabla es redondeada para más estabilidad, me incorporo al sentir el impulso de la ola, me quedo agachada, tiro los hombros ligeramente hacia adelante y flexiono un poco las rodillas…—

¡WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!

Ambos escuchan gritar de emoción a Will Solace en un extremo de la playa, mientras todas las niñas de afrodita en la orilla suspiran por él.

—Parece que vas a perder— le dice a su novia.

—Eso no me ayuda, ¿sabes?—

Percy se ríe, esta vez él se sube a la tabla con ella y la guía hacia la nueva ola que se acerca, Annabeth se aterroriza por un instante al sentir el impulso que marca el comienzo de la ola pero Percy se apega a ella y guía sus movimientos con su cuerpo,

—cierra los ojos y sientelo— le dice, a lo que ella obedeció de inmediato más por el miedo de volver a caer.

La tabla se da la vuelta y ella siente que es puesta en pie, se concentra todo lo que puede hasta que puede sentirlo… la vibración suave de la tabla sobre la ola, el movimiento hacia adelante y al frente de la ola, el viento agitando su pelo rubio siendo salpicando por pequeñas gotas de agua, para su sorpresa esta vez no se cae.

—¡Lo logré!— murmura victoriosa.

Al abrir los ojos se topa con un espectáculo casi mágico.

Ambos de pie sobre la tabla rodeados por un tubo de agua, el agua bifurcada frente a la punta redondeada como dos lenguas de agua cristalina, el viento marino pasando a través del tubo refrescándolos, el sol del atardecer atravesando el agua cristalina dándole un tono dorado a la ola.

—Ves… te lo dije— le dice Percy suavemente al oído y las mejillas de ella se tiñen de escarlata al verlo.

Su pelo negro revuelto por el viento, sus ojos verdes marinos refulgían con el tono dorado del sol en la ola y esbozaba la más radiante de las sonrisas, esas que derriten la mente y hacen temblar las rodillas… su cuerpo reacciono casi por instinto uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que duro tanto como la ola en la que surfeaban.

Tal vez sea por esa razón que ambos se cayeron de la tabla mientras que lo quedaba de esta los aplastaba…

—Supongo que es lo más lejos que puedes llegar— le dijo Percy ya en la superficie, Annabeth voltea a todas direcciones y se da cuenta de que se habían salido de la playa del campamento… el GPS marino que era Percy se lo confirma por lo que ambos regresan, y aunque al final perdió la competencia contra Will Solace y tuvo que pagar los 20 dracmas.

Annabeth jamás había disfrutado tanto una clase de surf.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? :D **

**A mi amiga sí e.e**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
